Old Past, New Future
by LovesAll
Summary: Draco Malfoy now Julian Albert has left his life behind and moved on. But when an old enemy and friend shows up in Central City, he has to do something to protect new friends. (A/U)
1. Chapter 1

Dream (Flashback)

"You are the heir to this family. You must join him or we will lose everything" Mother told me for the fifteenth time that day. She kept on reminding me I had a duty to the family and I knew she was right. I had to protect her. I had to protect Mother from the Dark Lord and Father.

"I know Mother" I replied back. I gave her a tight smile and walked into a room, where they resided.

"Draco, join us," came the cold and slimy voice of the Dark Lord.

"Yes, little nephew you know what to do," Aunt Bellatrix said. I looked at the man and his family kneeling. I could hear his young daughter crying and his older son trying to shush his younger siblings. I saw the defeated look in the man's eyes and the pure terror in the mother's. These people were half-bloods, who did not want to bow down before the Dark Lord and his reign of terror.

"Son, do it," my Father said. I grabbed my wand and pointed at the family. I sighed and said the words that would haunt me for the rest of my life. AVADA KAVADA

"Good job my boy. Now it is time for your reward," the dark voice said. My Father and aunt forced me to my knees and held me down before their lord. My Father lifted my left arm and their lord marked it. At first, I felt nothing. Then extreme pain in my left arm. The mark was sharpening and burning. I could feel my insides turning inside out and like my entire body was on fire.

"You have joined my ranks, Draco," the Dark Lord's voice spoke again. I didn't know if anything else was said because after those words I passed out.

Present- Central City

I woke with a start. It has been a long time since I had that dream. What has started this in me? I thought I left that all behind when I left England. I could no longer be there. I wanted a change in my life and being in England was not going to help me. There, I was Draco Malfoy, an ex-Deatheater, and the next Dark Lord. I was never a supporter of that vile man, but I had to protect my Mother. I was not going to let anything happen to her, but I had to leave that house. My Father was in prison and my Mother has to be sent to St. Magnus after everything that happened. So, I left and went to live the rest of my life in the muggle world. I created a new life as Julian Albert Desmond. I worked for the police and had an okay life. I wanted to start over and have finally done so. The only problem was these flashbacks. They usually happened when I slept, but lately, they have leaked out when I was awake. No one can know of my past and no one from past can know where I am at.

"Allen, it seems that you are late once again," I told my co-worker. He reminds me too much of Potter. The Golden Boy. The one who could do nothing wrong. Why do I have to be stuck with people like Harry Potter and Barry Allen?

"Yeah sorry, I had uh car-He started- trouble?- I finished for him.

"Allen, you don't even own a car, so how can you car troubles," I asked the Golden Boy.

"I uh, you can see uh," he tried to explain, but I just ignored the rest of his explanation. I did not want to waste any more of my time waiting for him to try to come up with another excuse for why he is late. I had work to be done and I did not want to waste my time. I picked up a report on a meta-human that could control water. This young lady was rubbing jewelry stores and on her last hit almost killed a man by the means of drowning. Why do all of the metas have to use their abilities for crime? I saw what this could do to a person and the damage it does to the soul is not good. These thoughts would have surprised many former classmates. I may have seemed to be the perfect Slytherin, but I had my own mind and followed the rules to stay alive and keep Mother safe.

Enough Albert, stop thinking these thoughts. You have a case and can't distract yourself anymore with nonsense. I took a deep breath and continued to look at the case file. The young girl was only seventeen and went by the name of Amelia Cross or as the media calls her the Sea Mistress. She seems to be able to make water appear out of thin air, but there are water molecules in the air. She must be able to pull water from the air. She could also pull water from other sources like the sea. There is nothing for me to go on, but there must be a way to stop her. She must have some kind of weakness. After she steals the jewels she disappears from view.  
"Julian, I was wondering if you needed help with any cases," I heard Allen ask me.

"From you, no," I told the other man. I did not trust him. He was hiding something and I do not trust anyone. I know I should not judge him for hiding something, but I had a tough life that leads me not to trust people. Allen said something, but I did not really care what he had to say. I went back to the case file of Amelia Cross. If there was a way to stop her from using the water in the air then it would be easy to capture her. We had to get her into an area surrounded by fire or vacuum of some sort. We could also try to taze her, but that could be dangers to the police. When I looked up at the case file to ask Allen a question, I discovered he was gone. My co-worker was always missing and late for work. He would get no kind of punishment and I would have to waste my time picking up his slack. I looked up at the news that was always being played in the lab to find the Flash has captured Amelia Cross. With that man around, he leaves no work for the police and the inactivity has made the entirety of the force lazy and complacent with the status quo.

I sighed and wrote up my report of my findings of the case. I could have delivered this report to the Captain tomorrow as it was time to close the lab, but I wanted an excuse to stay at CCPD for a little longer. My apartment was cold and empty. I brought nothing, but a few photos, a few articles of clothing, and my wand to America. I wanted nothing to remind me of England, but the apartment did. It was cold and empty like the Manor. I wanted to live somewhere, that had joy and warmth. Somewhere like Hogwarts. I wanted to return for my last year, but I knew I was not welcomed. I went to a muggle college and became the best in my field. I walked down the stairs and stopped at the Captain's office door. I knocked and waited to be given the permission to enter. I was allowed entrance almost immediately and discovered Allen and Detective West was also in the office.

"Sir, here is my report on the Amelia Cross case," I handed the report to captain and turned to leave.

"Wait, Albert, it has come to my attention that you and Allen don't work while together. We can't have that, so you two need to work out these issues or I'm going to have to let one of you go. Do I make myself clear," Captain Singh told both myself and Allen.

"Yes Sir," we both told our boos. I sighed and pointed towards the door asking if I could leave. He nodded and I went back to the lab to finish any more reports before the end of the workday. I sat at my desk and wondered how I could be in a position like this. The person many thought that I was, was a lie to cover up what was actually going on. The me here is another lie, to hide away my past and keep people away. Who is the real me? Is there even one? I looked at the case files and knew they were not going to get done today. I blame the dream I had last night. The dream brought unwanted emotions and thoughts.

"Hey Julian, are you alright. You've been staring at the same spot for the past thirty minutes," Allen, the ever so helpful Golden Boy asked.

"Yeah, just off in my own mind, nothing to worry about Allen," I replied back. It was the truth. Allen had nothing to worry about and it was none of his business in the end.

"Alright, look, man, I'm asking not, because I want to be nosy, but I'm concerned about you. You seem very distracted the past few days and I just want to make sure you're ok," Allen told me. I sighed. I looked at the case file in my hand and back at Allen. I have been distracted. Maybe it is best to confine to someone. Maybe the dreams would stop and I would once again be at peace.

"Allen, Barry, I" I paused for a second,"There are things in my past that would make me seem like a bad guy, but I never wanted to commit the deeds I did. I had to protect someone, so I acted a certain way. I left that life behind and created a new one. I wanted a change, needed a change. I moved here, to America and left England behind. Is that wrong of me? Possibly. But I do not want that life anymore. I," I tried to continue, but just sighed and looked away. I leaned my head against my desk and thought about my Mother and how she was all alone in St. Magnus. I thought of my Father and how he was a cruel man and hurt me.

"Julian, it seems you have kept this locked up inside of you for a very long time and you need to let it out. Many of the metas we go after let these negative emotions consume them and they turn out to be bad and hurt other. I know that is not what you want, so if you ever need to talk I'm here," Barry told me. I looked up at this man and realized this is what a friends do for you.

"Thanks, mate, I needed to ramble. I have been having dreams about my past and remembering it. I do not want to remember it," I explained to the person, who I hope would become my first real friend.

"It's alright, Julian. We all need to ramble from time to time. Don't let these thoughts consume you," Barry told. I looked up at him and gave a small smile. Life would get better. It had to.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Julian Albert," a voice said from the door to the lab. A voice I was familiar with. The voice belonging to my cousin Alice Pandora Black. I turned in my seat to find the only cousin I liked. She looked like her parents. The long dark hair and grey eyes clearly marked her as a Black. She had the air of an Ollivander though. Those eyes that could sense anything a person could possibly hide.

"Alice, what are you doing here," I asked the strange woman.

"I can't see one of my favorite cousins. It has been almost twelve years Julian and I miss you. But that is not the only reason why I am here. We need to talk," this is one of the reasons why Alice is amazing. She always got to the point and never hid behind lies and half-truths.

"Allen, can you give us the lab, please," I asked the other CSI. He nodded his head and left the lab.

"Draco, I sure have missed you," Alice told me. She walked into the lab, pulled me out of my seat, and gave me one of her famous hugs.

"Missed you aswhile, but why are you here," I asked her.

"I'm here because there is a chance your father might be released from prison. Some of the evidence did not add up and without your testimony, he will walk free. Also, your mother's condition is getting worse. It would help if you visit her. If you don't agree with visiting her then I would just drag you over to England and force you," she told me with a smile. I just looked at her. Everything was going downhill and fast. I had to do something, but I would rather not return to England.

"Alice, I do not wish to return. I know I have to fix things so father stays where he is at, but can't someone else do it. What about Sirius or Potter or you," I asked the only family member who accepted me fully. She sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"We tried, but to get him to stay in prison. The courts want to hear from someone who was there. The only one left is you. Just think about it. I'm in town for the next few day. So we could hang out and talk, I am also taking you out to eat. You have gotten skinny," Alice told me this. Many people would think she would be Hufflepuff by the way she acts towards me and her friends, but in the end, she turned out to be in Gryffindor. She then proceeded to grab me by the arm and dragged me out of the lab.

"Alice, I am not done with my work," I told her.

"Yes, you are. You have your coat right?" She asked while ignoring the looks from the other people in the building.

"Albert, are you leaving," The captain asked once he saw myself and Alice.

"Yes, he is. Julian, you have not answered my question. Also, did you leave anything up there? And do not think of bringing any of those files back to your apartment. I plan on getting you fed and relaxing. Do I make myself clear," She told me. No, she didn't tell me, She more like ordered me. She let go of my arm, turned me around, and push me towards the direction of the stairs.

"Alright, Albert got himself a lady," one of the officers said.

"Not dating, she's my cousin. Annoying little cousin," I replied to the officer.


	2. Chapter 2

"I may be annoying, but someone has to make sure you eat properly and not drown yourself in work. You are just the same. Now get your things. You decide where you wish to eat and I'll buy," Alice told me and once again pushed me in the directions of the stairs. I gave her smile and walked up the stairs to get to the lab. I missed Alice for this one reason. She could always make me smile and did not care for old rivalries or what others might think. Alice did what she thought was right.

"Are you leaving early," Allen asked once I returned to the lab.

"Yes, it seems my cousin insists I relax and eat more. I will see you tomorrow and on time," I told Allen while gathering my belongings. It was best to listen to Alice Black. She was scary when it came to making sure the people she cared for were healthy.

"Alright, see you later Julian," came Allen's reply as I left the lab for the night. I walked down the stairs and saw something that made me worried. It was Alice with a group of police officers around her, including Detective West and Captain Singh, laughing. lice

"And then Julian turns to me and says 'Do not tell mother' and his mother, who is right behind him, says 'Don't tell me what Julian' and little Julian get this look in his eyes like he just stole the Crown Jewels," she told her group of story listeners. My blood goes cold and I give her glare from where I was standing. Why is she telling these people of my life? It is none of their business.

"And Alice if I remember correctly, you had the same look and tried to run away," I told the group. She spins around and just gives this mischievous smile. What she does next shocks the entire building. She laughs and proceeds to give me a hug. The precinct knows I do not like being touched, so they are shocked to see Alice give me a hug.

"You are right. Are you ready? And don't worry, I didn't tell them anything embarrassing. Just a few tales of what a mischievous little bugger you were when you were a child," she told me.

"Alright, let's get going. We could eat at this place called Big Belly Burger. It has good chips and shakes," I told my cousin while leading her out of the building. She looked at me with a look that I knew she was sorry for saying something she was not supposed to. I sighed and gave her smile, meaning I forgave her and we were ok. We could always talk like this. Facial expressions and body language were how we always communicated. I missed having this connection to a person. She was my best friend and family. She was like a sister to me, but then I left and never came back. All I left was a note and nothing else. I have no idea what she's been up to.

"Draco, I'm not mad at you for leaving. I understand your reasoning. I know you are feeling guilty about not knowing what I've been up to, so I will give you the shortened version. I teach at Hogwarts. I teach History and Transfigurations for the first through third years. I am not yet married, but when the daft idiot finally realize I love him no matter what, I will be. And no I am not telling you who it is," she told me. I smiled and laughed because I knew she would end up teaching. She's good at it and history is one of her favorite subjects. She also excelled at transfigurations.

"You always said you wanted to teach. What else been going on at Hogwarts," I asked. I missed the school. It was always full of life and joy, even though at times it may not seem like it was.

"Sprout retired and Neville now teaches Herbology. Remus teaches Potions and helps out with defense. Harry teaches the first years how to fly, the Quidditch referee, and helps Hagrid with Care. Flitwick still teaches charms and Professor M is Headmistress and takes care of the Transfiguration students in years four through seven. Pomfrey is still there and still as headstrong as usual. Finally, dad teaches Defense," she told me while we walked to Big Belly Burger.

"Who are the Heads of House," I asked.

"Flitwick is still Head of House for Ravenclaw. We still haven't found a replacement for Sprout. She just retired and we haven't found a suitable replacement. At the moment, Neville is performing the duties of Hufflepuff's Head of House. For Gryffindor it's dad. Slytherin's Head of House is Septima Vector, the Arithmancy professor," she replies back. I was shocked with all the changes that happened at Hogwarts. It was weird hearing that my former classmates were teaching at the school we all once attended. It felt like people moved on from the past, but that would never be true because people do not forget the past.

"Well, here we are," I said now realizing we have arrived at our destination. I opened the door for my cousin and walked in behind her. We walked to the counter to order.

"You order for me. I don't know what's good here. I'm trusting you to not poison me," Alice said with a smile. She left the counter to find us somewhere to sit. I ordered us two hamburger with no onions, extra pickles on Alice's, and mayo instead of ketchup, also two orders of fries, and two milkshakes, one vanilla, and the other strawberry. I soon found her in the back at one of the booths.

"Hamburger with no onions and extra pickles, also some fries and a vanilla shake," I told her while handing her the mail.

"Thanks, so what for you been up to for the past twelve years," Alice asked while dipping a fry in her milkshake.

"I went to a muggle college and decided I want to help people. I studied to become a CSI. And no I have no love interest in my life," I said. She nodded her head and went back to eating. We enjoyed our meal and continued to catch up on what has happened in the past twelve years. It was then I heard the voice of the Golden Boy of CCPD.

"Get whatever you guys want, I'm buying this time," Allen told his friends. I looked at my cousin and tried to get her to understand I wanted to leave, but she just ignored me and continued on eating her meal.

"Isn't that Julian. We should go over and say hi," Detective West's daughter said. They all had their trays and walked over to the booth I was sitting at.

"I hate you," I whispered to my annoying little cousin.

"No, you don't," she whispered back with a smile.

* * *

Okay, I need a little help. So there is going to be four polls. These polls are the relationship for some of the characters.

First is Alice: Fred and Alice.

George and Alice.

Neville and Alice.

Cisco and Alice.

Next is Draco/Julian:

Draco and Caitlin,

Draco and Hermione

Draco and Luna

Draco and another original character

Finally is Remus:

Remus and Tonks

Remus and Sirius

Some characters from Harry Potter are still alive, such as Sirius. Other I'll make them alive if you choose to have them in a relationship together. I will most likely update Sunday or Monday. It gives you time to vote and me time to write. I appreciate the feedback. Thanks, everyone. Have a lovely day.


	3. Chapter 3

"At this moment I do," I replied to the young Black heir. Alice gave me a smile and continued to eat her fries.

"Hi Julian," Detective West's daughter said.

"Hello, Ms. West. Hello everyone else," I told the group of friends. I did not turn towards them since I was to busy glaring at my cousin.

"Who is this," Cisco Ramon asked.

"This is my baby cousin, Alice," I told the Hispanic male.

"Julian, you are only a few months older than I. I am not a baby and I could kick your arse if you call me a baby again. Do I make myself clear," Alice told me while pointing a fry at me.

"You remind me of Tonks," I simply told her with a smile. She laughed and turned towards the group of friends still standing to the side of the table.

"Hello, I'm Alice Black. You can join us if you wish to. If you don't Julian and I might end killing each other," Alice told the group. They all gathered chairs and moved tables closer to the booth Alice and I were sitting at.

"So, who's Tonks," Barry asked once everyone was settled.

"Tonks is one of our cousins. Her full name Nymphadora Tonks. She hates her first name and she gets all mad when someone calls her Nymphadora or even Nymph," I told the other people.

"That is a strange name. Isn't that a star?" Caitlin Snow asked.

"It is, our family has a tradition of naming their children after the stars. For example, my full name is Alice Pandora Ollivander-Black. Julian's here is Julian Draco Albert. We are lucky enough to have our star names as middle names," Alice told the biochemist.

"Did you have mention my middle name," I asked the young Black.

"Of course I did. I for one love your middle name. Embrace it, my dear cousin," Alice stated with a smirk.

"Ugh, I hate you, Alice. I really do," I retorted back with a smirk. She smiled back, while I laughed. She knew how to make me smile and laugh. She was more like a sister to me and knew better than I knew myself.

"So Alice, what you doing in our fine city," Barry asked.

"I'm here to see my cousin and convince him to come back to England for a few days. We miss him over there," Alice responded to Allen truthfully.

"We never introduced ourselves, did we. I'm Iris West and the one who asked you the question is Barry Allen. The one with the long hair is Cisco Ramon. She is Caitlin Snow. That one is my dad Joe West and the one by him is my brother Wally West," the young woman said to my cousin.

"Pleasure to meet all of you," Alice told the group.

"Julian is there any reason why you don't want to go to England and it takes your cousin to come here to convince you," Detective West asked.

"Too many bad memories," I answered. I didn't want to go into details of those bad memories. The others seemed to understand that and let it go. Alice smiled at me and in her way asking if I was okay. I smiled back, letting her know I was alright.

"Julian this was really good. Do they have anything sweet? I'm in the mood for something sweet," Alice asked me. I smiled knowing she would want to have something else sweet after her meal.

"Yeah they do and I already got you something," I told her while handing her two chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you, Julian. I love you," Alice said while looking at me with this blinding smile. I always forget that the simplest of acts can make my younger cousin smile like that.

"Your welcome Ali," I said with a sad smile. She was raised differently than I. She was raised for ten years with Walburga Black until her death in 1990. From there she lived with me and my parents for two until her grandfather, Garrick Ollivander, found his daughter's will stating where Alice was to stay with if her parents were to die or unable to take of her. Alice stayed with Mr. Ollivander for three years until her father, Sirius Black, was cleared of all charges.

"Are you going back to England?" Cisco asked me.

"Most likely there are things that I need to do," I replied back. I did not want to return, but in the end, I know that I have to. I have to take care of my mother and make sure my father stays in Azkaban.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Alice said while her phone rang.

 _She has a phone. How did she get a phone? Muggle technology does not work while with magic. Did the figure out a way to make it happen? No, it's impossible. There is no way it could have happened. She or her dad must have done something. This is impossible._

"Julian, I need to tell you something," Alice told me.

"Ok, what is it," I asked.

"Do you want them to know or what, Julian," she told me. I knew that tone of voice. I knew that look. Something happened. Did mom die? Did father escape"

"Just tell me," I said.

"Your father escaped," Alice told me. No beating around the bush, just the truth. I nodded my head and looked at her.

"When do we leave,"

* * *

Chapter 3 is finished. I did make some changes and they had to be done. I'm sorry if you do not like them. But anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. I really appreciate it. I am sorry I did not update when I said I would, but I had finals and many papers and projects to finish. Thank you again for reading this and always love the feedback. Have a lovely day.


	4. Chapter 4

"It was suggested we stay for the moment," Alice told me.

"Alright, we stay for now. Who were you talking to," I asked Alice?

"Harry. He said we should leave next week, but for the time being, we should stay here. He said if you want he and dad and Remus could come and make sure we are safe," she said.

"We will only be here for a week and then be going back to England for some time, there will be no need for them to come here," I replied.

"That might be true, but we could end up staying longer. It all depends on the situation in England, Julian. My main concern is keeping you safe and if that means staying here longer than so be it," Alice told me with a pointed look.

"You are right. Tell Harry and the rest of them to come," I said with a sigh. They would be very surprised to see the life I'm living now. I wonder how I'm going to tell and how they would react.

"Julian what's going on," Detective West asked.

"It seems that my father has escaped prison. He is a very dangerous and powerful man. Some of my family is coming over to make sure I am protected," I told the group that heard the conversation between myself and my cousin.

"Would you need police protection," the Detective asked.

"Hopefully not but that might be a possibility. I don't want to involve them unless this gets worse," I told the detective.

"It might be helpful if Julian and I give you the whole story of what is going on," Alice said while looking at me. She was silently asking me if it was ok to tell these people about my past. Not all of it, but some. Knew things would be found out, when Sirius, Remus, and Harry arrived. I simply nodded my head and looked out the window next to the booth.

"So first things first Julian's actual name is Draco Julian Malfoy. His father and a great deal of our family were involved with this cult. The leader went missing when we were both really young and later came back when we were teens. Draco's father got involved again and a great deal of people died. When the leader finally died many of his supporters were imprisoned, but some remained. Draco betrayed his family and fought for the other side. This made him a target. He went into hiding to protect himself and others," my amazing little cousin told the group.

"I left that life behind after many thought I would become like my father and for some time I joined the cult because my mother was in danger and the leader promised me that if I joined him Alice and my mother would be safe. Over time I realized that no matter what my family would be in danger and until his death I turned into a spy to protect what was left of my family. Many believed I should have rotted in prison for my crimes, but with the help of many, I was not charged. I had to leave and I did," I finished the tale.

"That sounds like some awesome movie plot," Cisco said after a few moments of silence.

"I know all we need to a beautiful lady," Wally continued.

"There was one, but I was too scared to ask her out," I said smiling.

"She even got more beautiful and more headstrong. She's not seeing anyone and has mentioned that she always had a little crush on you," Alice told me with a smile and a wink. Maybe returning to England won't be that bad of an idea.

"And who is this beautiful lady," Detective West asked me. I gave him a smile and a small laugh. I wouldn't get my hopes up until I see her again.

"A friend of ours," Alice said understanding I was not ready to open up about her. The rest nodded and went into deep thought about the situation that might happen in Central City.

"When is your family arriving," Barry asked.

"They said sometime this week, they have a few things to get together. They'll call when they are leaving," Alice said.

"Can I get a picture of your father in case he found a way to leave England," the detective asked.

"I don't own one of him. When I left England I only brought two photos. One with me and my mother and the other are with myself, Alice, and few other people a few days after the cult's leader died," I said.

"I have one," Alice said. I looked shocked, because why would she have a photo of my father. She hated the man for the crimes he committed.

"Why do you have a photo of him," I asked.

"It's my favorite. It's the first photo that we took after I came to live with you and your family. I have it in my bag somewhere. Give me a second," she told the detective. She looked through the bag and found the photo. She handed it to me and what I saw had me giving a small smile. The photo showcased me smiling at Alice with a goofy smile and Alice sticking out her tongue to me. My mother had a genuine smile on her face, while she was looking at the both of us. My father was looking straight at the camera with a death grip on his cane. I remembered what happened after that. He was so angry we ruined the photo.

"Thank you, Alice. I'll return it once I get copies out to the other precincts," Detective West told my cousin. I looked at my hands finally realizing I put the photo down and my hand was shaking. When a hand reached across and placed their hand on top of mine, it took all my willpower not to flinch at the contact. It took me a second to realize it was Alice and she was looking at me with a small smile. I realized she remembered what happened after that.

 _Flashback (1980) Malfoy Manor, England_

" _Look at the camera everyone," came the voice of my mother. I looked at the camera with a cold face, the same as my father. Alice, my cousin was staring off into space and not looking at the camera. I tugged at the sleeve of the robes she was wearing. She turned to me and gave me this look of amusement._

" _Dear cousin, you should not interrupt a person when they are daydreaming. It could lead to disastrous consequences to you," Alice said with a slight mischievous smirk._

" _If you actually listen to what is being said then I would not have to disturb your daydreaming," I told her with a smirk of my own._

" _I was listening and the timer for the camera to go off is still two minutes away," Alice said with the same smirk._

" _If you were paying attention, you would have realized the timer for the camera is not two minutes away, but ten seconds," I said with a smile. She stuck her tongue out to me and I turned to give her a goofy smile. My mother looked down at us with a fond smile. I knew was happy to see me and Alice acting like children our age. A light went off and the photo was taken. When the photo came towards us, my father grabbed it and threw towards the ground._

" _How dare you," he screamed while grabbing his wand from his cane. He pointed the wand at Alice and I knew I had to protect this girl. She has only lived with us for a little over a month, but she's my sister. I pulled Alice behind me and glared at my father._

" _Don't hurt her," I told my father. My mother was off to the side, not knowing what to do. She was raised to always follow her husband's lead and to not disobey him, but she knew she couldn't get her children hurt. She had to protect them, but how could she do that without disobeying her husband._

" _Move out of the way boy or you will get punished too," my father told me. I couldn't let anything happen to Alice. Before I knew what was happening Alice pushed me out of the way towards mother._

" _Don't you dare hurt him," Alice with a sneer. Father pointed his wand at her and yelled CRUCIO._

" _NO ALICE," I yelled. I saw her fall to the ground and twisting and turning to get rid of the curse._

" _LUCIUS STOP," mother yelled at father. Alice started to scream and cry. I was trying to reach her, but something was stopping me. I noticed mother trying to do the same thing, but there was something stopping us. I continued trying to escape the invisible force and a minute later I was able to. I jumped in front of Alice and the curse and took the full force of the Unforgivable. I felt pain and thousands pins and needles stabbing my body._

" _NO DRACO," I heard Alice. She tried to get up but was in too much pain to move. After another minute the curse was finally lifted._

" _If you continue to act like that, the pain you felt now would be nothing," father said before walking out of the room. Mother ran towards us and gathered the both of us in her arms. She hugged us both and continued to silently cry. Mother was in pain from having to watch Alice and I being tortured._

" _This is a good photo," Alice said while picking up this picture. She showed is to mother and I. I had to agree with Alice the photo was a good one. We smiled at each other before mother ordered Dobby to get the both of us upstairs into our beds. That was the first of my moments of father's abuse. It was also the first night Alice came to the room to seek comfort after the nightmares that plagued her._

 _End Flashback_

"We should get going. It's late and we all have work in the morning," I said. After I said that Alice got up grabbed her bag and moved to grab onto my sleeve. We left without looking at the rest of the group. Alice and I had to get away and have time to get that _memory_ out of our heads.

That's it for chapter 4. I will try to upload chapter 5 later once I write it. What do all of you think of the flashback? If you like it, then I'll do more. If you don't then I won't. If you want more Alice and Draco when they were younger just tell me and I might do some one-shots or start another story of their time at Hogwarts. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Have a lovely day.

Quick poll question: What House should Hugo Weasley belong to? I need this quickly if I want to post the next chapter today. Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

"Draco are you alright," Alice asked once we walked for a little bit. She moved her hand down to hold my hand and she could possibly feel the slight tremors.

"No, Ali. I am not alright. He hurt you and I couldn't do anything. I was so scared and you were screaming on the floor. All I could do was watch. So no Alice I am not alright," I snapped at the younger girl. I saw her flinch slightly and instantly felt bad.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. By that time I was use to _it_. I couldn't bare watching you or Aunt Crissa getting hurt. I wanted to keep you safe," Alice told me with a small voice.

"I'm sorry Alice. I knew at that moment what you are to me. You are my sister Ali and I was so scared. I didn't mean snapping at you. Remembering that _memory_ causes me to realize how useless I was and still am," I told her.

"Draco Julian Malfoy you are not useless. I do not want to hear you say something like that again. You are my brother and you help to protect me many times," Ali said while giving me a glare. I nodded my head to let her know I won't say something like that in front of her again. She is scary when she gets in her protective mode. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. We then continued our way to my apartment.

"Here it is," I told Alice once we reached my apartment. She looked around the front room and stopped once she saw the two photos I brought from England. I smiled once she saw the second one with all of our friends and family.

"We should put up some more wards," Alice said while still staring at the photo.

"I miss them, while almost all of them. Weasley never liked me much and I never liked all that much either," I said with a smile. She looked up at me and laughed at that statement.

"That's an understatement. They all miss you as while. We didn't know if you were safe or if you were happy. We all missed you, even Ron. He couldn't stop complaining on how he wasn't going to be able to make fun of you. He decided to name you godfather to his son Hugo," Alice said. I looked at her in shock. Ron made me godfather to his son. In what was supposed to be our seventh year, Ron and I became sort of friends. When we all decided to return to Hogwarts to redo our seventh year, that friendship, but I would have never guessed he would name me godfather to one of his children.

"He did," I asked?

"Yeah, Harry was already named godfather to his daughter, Rose, and Tonk's son, Teddy," Alice told me.

"But why," I asked her confused.

"He wanted to prove to you that you had people to come back to when you finally decided to come back. He wanted to show you that even though you started off hating each other that he considers you family now. Draco you have a family. Hugo wants to meet you," Alice told me. I smiled at her and gave a slight laugh. I gave her a hug and cried a little bit. I had a godson and didn't even know about it.

"What can you tell me about him? Has he started Hogwarts? What House is he in? Do you have a picture of him?," I asked, but was soon interrupted by the sound of Alice's laugh.

"I'll tell you what you want to know, but first let's put more wards up and strengthen the ones you already have up," Alice said. We spent the next ten minutes adding and strengthening the wards. When we were finished we both sat on the couch in the front room.

"He started Hogwarts. He's a first year and he seems to enjoy potions. He doesn't like Herbology all that much. Hugo is a really good flyer. He expressed interest in trying out Quidditch," Alice told me.

"Can you tell me more," I asked Alice? She nodded her head before pulling a photo out of her bag.

"This is Hugo. He is much like his father. Stubborn, loyal, caring, and a certain love for food. He is like his mother, Padma. Smart, shy, trusting, and funny," Alice told me. I was in shock. Ron ended up with Padma Patil. I thought he and Hermione would become a couple.

"What happened between Ron and Hermione," I asked.

"They tried to date for a few years, but in the end it didn't work. They decided to split and still are good friends. Don't worry cousin, she's still single," Alice told me with a soft smile. I liked Hermione for some time. At first, I followed my Father's lead to treat all muggle-borns like dirt, but over time I couldn't be that person again. Hermione forgave me, once I explained why I did what I did. That was when I realized I was in love with her.

"Why would I be worried about Hermione being single or not," I asked Alice?

"Oh, so you don't love her. If I remember correctly, you spent a few months trying to get her attention, but stopped when you realized she was dating Ron. I also seem to remember the letters you sent me describing how you fell in love with the least expecting person," Alice told me with a smirk of her face.

"Alright, I admit I still love her, but that doesn't mean she loves me back. I was horrid towards her," I said.

"And she forgave you. She cares about you. And she loves you as while, Draco. Trust me I know," Alice told me.

"I wanted to go back to England so many times, but I was scared," I told my cousin.

"I know, but there is no reason for that anymore. We want you back, but if you want to stay here and continue your work here, then we will support you. We just want to know that you are safe and healthy," Alice said with slight tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I want to go back. I miss all you and I want to get to know my family better. I promise you that I will come back, once everything with _him_ is finished," I told her. She nodded her head and we spent a little more time like this.

"Is there anything else you want to know," Alice asked after we separated.

"Yeah, what about the rest of them," I asked.

"Ginny and Harry are married and have three kids-James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Tonks is married to Charlie Weasley and they have a son, Teddy. Luna and Neville are together. Those two have a son named, Frank Xenophilius, and a daughter named, Pandra Alice. Dad and Remus are finally together and happily married," Alice told me.

"What about you and everyone else?" I asked my dear cousin.

"Alighty. Bill Weasley is of course married to Fleur. They have two daughter named, Victoire and Dominique, and a son named, Louis. George married Angelina and they have a daughter named, Roxanne," Alice told me. She once again did not mention her.

"What about you," I asked once again.

"Fred and I are still going out, but he hasn't proposed or anything," Alice told me with a sigh. I could tell she was a little worried that Fred didn't love her anymore and was trying to find a way to let her down easily.

"He loves you and I may have been gone for some time, but I know that he still loves you," I told her. She smiled at me and got up.

"Draco do you have anything sweet to eat," Alice asked me.

"Yeah, there's some chocolate in the cabinet," I told her. She walked towards my kitchen and found the chocolate stash. She came back to the living room a few minutes later and handed me some.

"We need this," she told me with a slight smile. I nodded and went to eating the candy. Soon after that, I noticed the time was 12AM and I had work later in the morning.

"I need to get some sleep," I said and Alice agreed with me. I showed her where the bathroom was and the second bedroom.

"Night Draco. Love you," Alice told me.

"Night Ali. Love you right back," I replied. She gave a kiss on the cheek and walked into the guest bedroom.

* * *

Two chapters in one day. I feel accomplish. I will post this one for now and then when the results from the poll are in I'll change it a bit. More characters from Harry Potter will come in the next chapter. Tell what all of you think. Have a lovely day.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke to the smell of bacon and sausage. I got up and wandered to the kitchen to find my cousin making breakfast.

"You should really have more food in your kitchen. I was lucky enough to run into one of your neighbors, so she could show me the way to the store," Alice told me with a small glare.

"I do have food and I was going to go shopping yesterday, but someone decided to kidnap me and drag me someone out to eat," I told the smaller girl.

"You could have told me, but you didn't. This is technically your fault. I mean we did pass by the grocery store," Alice told me with a smirk. I shrugged and she started to laugh. After a few minutes, she handed me a plate that had sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs with cheese, and toast with grape jam. I looked at the food and smiled at Alice. She remembered my favorite things to have at breakfast time.

"Thanks, Ali," I told her. She smiled and grabbed her plate.

"No problem Draco," Ali said. We walked to my table and had the rest of breakfast in a comfortable silence. After breakfast was finished, I liked at the time to realize I was late to work

"Shit, I'm late. I have to finish getting ready," I said. I rushed around my apartment for another five minutes and came to a stop at my front door.

"Are you ready yet, Draco," I heard Alice from the front door. She holding my bag while looking her own bag.

"Yes, but you don't have come and I don't think that's allowed Ali," I told her.

"I am coming because your life is in danger. There is no way in hell I am putting your safety in jeopardy because might be against the rules. When have the rules ever stopped me from protecting you," she told me with a glare. I looked at her and smiled because she has always been this way.

 _Flashback_ _December 1991 Hogwarts_

" _Miss Black what do you think you are doing," I heard from outside my little hiding spot._

" _While you see Professor, I was doing some late night reading when I remembered I left my bag and all my homework in the Slytherin Common Room when I was with my cousin studying. Since I have a class right after breakfast, I knew I had to get my bag now or I will not be able to turn my essay tomorrow. That is why I am out of my bed sir," I heard Alice tell Professor Snape._

" _And why do you think you have the right to be out of bed at this time of night," I heard the Professor sneer at Alice._

" _I do not believe I have any right, but I do have a note from Professor Flitwick when he saw me coming out of Gryffindor's Common Room. I explained my situation and he gave me this note in case I ran into anyone," Alice told the older man. I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing. That was like Alice and she was most likely telling the truth, but I didn't see her bag anywhere from where I was at._

" _While get on with it. I will leave you, but if I see you out after curfew again Miss Black there will be consequences," the Professor said before sweeping out of the room._

" _Draco are you in here," Alice called out._

" _I'm right here," I said while standing up. She knew I was upset because we had to return to the Manor for the break. I did not want to because I knew what was going to happen._

" _Yeah, come on let's go to the Kitchen. The House Elves love me, so they won't tell anyone if we go there. I think we both need something to warm us up," Ali told me with a smile. When it came to my safety and well-being Alice did not care for the rules._

" _We should, but where's your bag," I asked._

" _It's right where you were sitting. I knew you would hide there for a few hours, because of the break. I left it there so I could come back down here to make sure you were alright," she told me while grabbing her bag from my hideout._

" _You should have been in Slytherin my dear cousin," I told her with a smirk. She laughed a little and then grabbed my hand to pull me towards the kitchen. We almost got caught by Peeves, but Ali knew the castle very well._

 _End Flashback_

"Alright then come on," I said with a smile.

"What's up with the smile," Alice asked.

"Just remembering that time in first year where I went down to the Slytherin's Common Room just to cheer me up," I told her. She just laughed while we continued our way down the hallway to get to the elevator. We walked outside and walked the rest of the way to the station. By the time we arrived, I was about an hour late. I was a little upset by that because I like being punctual.

"Don't worry. This is your third time being late to something and the first two time you were late because you were sick," Alice told me while giving me one of her blindings smiles. I nodded and continued to make my way through the station.

"Albert my office, now," I heard Captain Singh's voice from the bull pin. I nodded and walked towards his office. Alice continued to follow me and looked around the detectives' area with interest.

"Ali I have to speak to the captain," I told her once I reached the door to the office.

"Alright go on," she told while sitting on a bench that was to the side of the door. I sighed and knocked on the door before entering.

"Albert or should I call you Malfoy," the captain said.

"Sir, I am sorry for lying, but it was for my own protection and the protection of my family. I do not regret my actions," I told the man with a small glare.

"I understand your reasons. I would have done the same thing. Detective West made me aware of what has happened and it might be best to call your cousin in," he said. I nodded and simply knocked on the window. Alice looked at me before getting up from her seat.

"Good morning my name is David Singh, Captain of CCPD," the older man said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Captain. My name is Alice Ollivander-Black," my dear cousin told my boss.

"It has come to my attention there is a wanted man that is coming after you, Albert," Singh said.

"That might be true, but we do not know his true motives yet. There is a high chance he will come after me and try to harm people that are close to me. I never wanted this to happen," I told the two people that were in the office. Alice grabbed my hands and gave me a smile.

"I know, but we must discuss what is currently happening and what will happen," Singh said. I simply nodded my head and braced myself for what was going to be a very long talk.

* * *

A new chapter. I might make a new story of Draco and Alice during Hogwarts. It might be in both POVs. I will like your opinion of doing the same with this story. Thanks for the reviews. I really do love them and read every single one. I'm already working on the next chapter, so don't worry. Have a lovely day.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright let's get down to business," Captain Singh said.

"What do you need to know," I asked.

"First, let me get Detective West in here since he will be the lead on this," the Captain said while waving his hand to get the detective in here.

"Good morning Detective," I said when he walked into the office.

"Morning Julian, Miss Black, Captain," Detective West said.

"Morning Detective, but please call me Alice," Ali told him with a slight smile. I smiled and shook my head. She is still the same.

"Alright, now that introductions are over with, we should discuss what the people in England are doing," Singh said once everyone was seated.

"From what I was told, most of the police force is looking for him. Draco and myself will be staying stateside for the time being. There are a few people, who will be coming to make sure we stay safe. They will be arriving either later today or tomorrow. From there we will have to wait. He do not know what he wants, but we can deduce that he might want to hurt or kill Draco, his mother, or me. He will do anything in his power to get what he wants. He is also very dangerous and will not mind hurting others to achieve his goals," Alice told the two gentlemen. It always surprised me a little when she got like this. Her entire being would change. She would stand or sit straighter. Her face went into a cold mask. She would lean forward just a little. Alice would speak straight to the point and make sure those around her understood what she was saying. Her voice would change as while. From the soft, gentle, and full of emotions voice to one that is cold and detached and serious. This is the Alice that faced great deal and would do anything to protect her family.

"Are you two planning on going back to England," the Captain asked.

"We are, but not at this moment. If we left now, he could be laying in wait to take us and harm us. The others in England agree. We will stay for possibly a week to three weeks entail we know for sure we are safe. It will give us a chance to set a place in England to be safe," I said.

"That sounds like a good plan, but entail then we would like to offer police protection for the both of you," the Captain said.

"We do not wish to involve the police. My father is a very dangerous person and if it meant getting to me or Alice, he would kill those cops. I do not want their deaths on my hands," I said.

"We can understand that, but we have to insist." Detective West said.

"No, that is my final answer," I said forcefully. I will not be responsible for anymore deaths. Alice grabbed my hand to let me know she was backing my decision. We both knew the danger of having muggles around my father.

"Alright, but we will protect you here and when you go out to crime scenes. As for you Alice, you can remain in the precinct as long as you stay out of the way," Captain Singh said.

"We have more to discuss about your father and how we will keep your cover intact," West said.

"It keep my cover intact, I think we should keep this between us. I mean Allen and a few other know, so we should keep it like that. Now about my father. What would you like to know," I asked.

"What his exact crimes were, why he was getting a new trial for starters," Singh said.

"His crimes were many. He committed many counts of murder, attempted murder, and torture. His crimes also consist of bribery of government officials, threats to government officials and their families, treachery, and giving out government secrets. To go into every crime he committed would take a few weeks. He was getting a new trial, because some evidence was deemed circumstantial. Since Draco did not testify in the first trail, he would have been able to provide a testimony of most of the crimes that could get Lucious locked away. That was the original reason for my visit," Alice said. She was still in her scary mood.

"Alright, this guy is a monster," West started, but stopped. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"He is Detective. My father is a monster and he deserves to pay for the crimes he committed. There is no reason to deny the truth," I said looking down. Alice grabbed my hands with one her own. She raised my face with the other, so I looked at her in the eyes. What I saw gave me hope. All she looked at me with is hope, love, and determination. I sighed and squeezed her hand back.

" Is there we must talk about or can we leave," Alice asked in the same voice. She could tell, this was getting to me.

"That is all," the Captain said. Alice and I nodded our heads and left the office. I lead Alice up to the lab to find Allen and the other we meet at Big Belly Burger. I ignored them and went to my desk. I simply sat there, staring at my desk. I didn't sit there for long, before Alice came up to with a thermos full of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Ali," I said with smile. She nodded and went to talk with people she met last night.

"Hi everyone," she told the group of friends. I ignored and went to my work. I had some hot chocolate and then realized how cold I was.

"Hey Julian, I mean Draco," Cisco started, but stopped when I laughed.

"You can continue to call me Julian, if you wish," I said with a smile.

"Wow, I never seen you laugh before or smile this much. And you were late today. Alice, I don't know what you did to him, but keep doing it. I like this Julian better," Allen said with a smile.

"I just bring out the best of him. It has always been there, but he likes to cover it up with smirks, sarcasm, and a cold demeanor. He is really a wonderful person," Alice said with a fond smile. I looked at her and shrugged. She was right of course.

"That you do, my darling daughter," a voice said from behind us. We all turned to see some members of my family. There was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter.

"Dad," Ali screamed before running to hug her father. She then proceeded to hug Lupin and Potter just as tightly.

"We had an early flight," Remus said with a smile. In other words, they decided to just apparate here.

"Of course you guys did. Moony do you have any chocolate," Alice said while edging closer to Lupin to see if she could smell any chocolate on him. He just smiled and handed her a block of chocolate. She smiled and went to eat the cocoa treat.

"Now Draco, where are you," Sirius said before turning to me. He smiled and walked towards me. I got up and walked around my desk to face this man. I could not tell what he will do to me. He will most likely hit me since I caused his family much sadness and pain. I knew how he got when his family got hurt. I tensed preparing for the worse.

* * *

Another chapter finished. Another cliffhanger. I am feeling inspired. I will blame it on the Guns n Roses I am currently listening to, but who cares. I am updating. Get ready for more chapters either tonight or tomorrow. I on a roll. Little happy dance for celebration. Enough of that. Once again thank you for the reads, reviews, favorites, and follows. I really do love them. All of you have a wonderful day.


	8. Chapter 8

What Sirius Black did really surprised. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked for a second, before I returned that hug.

"Don't you ever disappear like that again," he whispered to me. I only nodded my head and stayed in this embrace for minute. I was about to release, but was soon in a middle of a group hug with Harry, Remus, and Alice.

"My boys finally all together again," Alice said with a watery smile. We remained like this for a few more minutes before letting each other.

"Draco, don't disappear on us. I know we might not have always gotten along, but you are my friends and I consider you family. Please don't leave when all of this is over. We need you," Harry said with a glare.

"Don't worry. I plan on not leaving like that again. I realised just how much you all mean to me. I want my family back," I said. I turned to the four people in front of me and smiled.

"Good because if you do this again we will send Snuffles after you," Remus said with a mischievous smirk. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Alright, Remus. I'm not planning on doing the full disappearing thing again. I don't know what I will do after this, but I will not leave my family behind," I said. The other four smiled.

"Do we have plan on dealing with Lucious," Alice asked after everyone settled in the lab. I just realized that sometime during the reunion Allen and his friends left. I sighed and knew this was for the best.

"We do. We will remain here for two weeks and then leave to England. From there we will go to Andy's place for three days. After that we will relocate to the Cottage. We will stay there for some time. After that it all depends on when Lucious is captured. Anyone have questions," Sirius said.

"Yeah, why are we staying at Aunt Andy's for three day," Alice asked and I nodded to show to my confusion on to why I am staying with my aunt.

"Reason number one: She's a skilled healer and wants to make sure that Draco is in good health. Reason number two: She and Teddy are excellent duelers. Reason number three: She threatened to hex if she did not get to spend time with her nephew," Sirius said with his famous grin. All the reasons he gave was good reasons to stay with Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted.

"Alright. Do I have to meet anyone with anyone from the Ministry," I asked.

"You would. We made arrangements so you could talk to someone you comfortable with. You will speak with Tonks the second day we get back to England," Remus told me.

"Now all the pressing stuff is done, tell us about what you've been up to for the past few years," Harry asked. Once Harry said that tension seemed to leave for the next talked about what life has been like and what we have been up to.

"I still can't believe you work as a CI," Harry said. I knew what he meant. He can't believe I work with Muggles.

"Sometimes I don't, but I want to help people and this is a way that I can," I said. I always wanted to help people and I will continue to do so.

"It must be a shock to work in a different country," Remus said.

"It was at first, but I got use to it. I miss England and that will always be my home, but I found a place here in Central City," I said.

"If you come back to England what will you do," Sirius asked. That question shocked me because they were still giving me a choice to decide what I wanted to do with my life.

"I always wanted to become a Healer and before I left I was on my way of becoming one. I still want to become one. I still want to help people," I said. I started to look at my hands and realized at that moment I will return to England.

"That's good Draco. I am sure you could continue your training from where you left off. I am really proud of you. What would you like to train in," Sirius asked. I felt relieved and happy that Sirius was proud of me. My own Father would only be disappointed in me if he heard I wanted to be a Healer. He wanted me to work in the Ministry, but that is not what I wanted in life.

"I was thinking about becoming a Mind Healer," I said. I knew this type of Healer had a great amount of dangers due to have to deal with patients that had their minds broken.

"Why a Mind Healer," Harry asked.

"My mother. She suffered a great deal when it was found out I was a spy. Voldemort and father tortured my mother. They knew she's my weakness. They lead her to suffer both mentally and physically. She healed physically, but her mental state will never be the same. I want to change that. I want to be able to help her and others like her. They deserve a chance to live again," I said. The others smiled and knew what I said was the truth. Everyone deserves a chance to live.

"Are you going to leave here," Remus asked.

"Yes, I want to be near my family again. I may have found my place here, but it would never be home," I said. I knew this would be a slight surprise to my coworkers here, but it was the right thing to do. It was time for me to return home.

"We are glad that you wish to return, Draco, but are you sure this is what you want," Alice asked. I sighed and thought over my my decision. I miss my family, England, and the Wizarding World. I will miss a few things from Central City. For example Big Belly Burger. I would miss the few people I met here, but there was no real ties here.

"I am sure. I want to return. I will talk to the Captain later," I said.

"Ok, but if you wish to change your mind we will stand beside you," Ali said with a smile. The others nodded and I smiled at them.

"As fun as this is, I need to return to work. I do still work here," I told the four wizards. I went back behind my desk to continue on with my work. The other four merely claimed a table that was in the lab to work on something. I am going to assume it was lesson plans for the next school year.

"Hey Julian," Barry said walking back into the lab.

"Hello Barry," I said while paying attention to the case file in front of me. I got up from where I sat to look through the evidence that was collected earlier. This case was strange. It seemed to be connected to the Amelia Cross case. It was strange. Amelia Cross was a young girl, who turned into a Metahuman. According to her parents, she was a Metahuman since the Particle Accelerator blew up. Her powers allowed her to shapeshift into animals. She used those abilities to entertain her deaf younger sister. Her parents, teachers, and friends called her responsible, loving, caring, and smart. Then one day, she decides to go on a rampage throughout the city. It made no sense. There was no evidence of her planning any sort of attack. Now I have another case of a boy named Jaden Meyer, who could control water. He was similar to Amelia and one day he destroyed parts of Central City's Water District. This made no sense.

"Barry can you get Detective West for me. I need to speak with him," I asked while still looking through the files. I went to my other files to see if there were other similar to those of Amelia Cross and Jaden Meyer. By the time Detective West arrived I found three similar cases. The cases of Tasha Dunn, Xander Dalton, and David and Shanna Pendleton. There four people who used their powers to help others, one day caused mass destruction in the city.

"What do you want to talk about, Julian," the Detective asked.

"I was working on my case files and was just reading through the files when I found a case similar to Amelia Cross. I did some more digging through the files I had today to find three more. The names are Jaden Meyer, Tasha Dunn, Xander Dalton, and David and Shanna Pendleton. They were normal people who one day decided to use their power for evil. I see no evidence that they did this, besides them being at the crime scene. All these cases happened in a two week period. To me this seems strange," I told the older man while handing him the case files.

"I agree. That is strange. I mean Tasha Dunn is a mother of two and she used her power of creating illusions to help her patients deal with past trauma. But then a day after her child's birthday, she decides to hold a bank hostage with giant spiders and snakes. There is more to this," West said.

"Could it be Alchemy," Barry asked.

"That is a possibility. Detective I suggest you talk to these people. They could in the end be victims being manipulated by someone," I said.

"I will go speak to them. If they didn't know the committed the crime, they deserve a chance to defend themselves and be free of any charges," the Detective said.

" I would like to go with you. There might be some insight that I could collect and see if I have anymore files that could lead to knowing who is doing this," I said.

"You could come, but I want you with me at all times. You still have a dangerous fugitive after you," West said. I nodded and collected my belongings.

"I'll be back," I told my family. They nodded knowing where I was going and I knew they would have a way to make sure I and the Detective were safe.

 **Another chapter finished. I am so sorry it took me sometime to update. I was in the hospital and had to take a break from writing. I hope all of you like this chapter. Have a lovely day**.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tell me about the cases you found," Detective West asked once we were in his car.

"I found four cases involving five Metahumans that doesn't match up. For example, Amelia Cross is an honor student and volunteers at the local hospital. She would use her abilities to play with her younger, deaf sister and entertain people at the hospital. Jaden Meyer was using his abilities to find ways to create cleaner and safer water for developing countries. Xander Dalton could heal minor and some major injuries. David and Shanna Pendleton used their abilities to give terminally ill patients a chance to be outside again or showing them parts of the world they want to visit. These were good people, with no past criminal record. It makes no sense," I told him.

"You're right, it doesn't. How would do this happen? Could it be a Metahuman that can control other Metahumans," Detective West asked.

"Possibly, but I never heard of anything like that. We should know more once we talk with the Metahumans," I said. We remained for the rest way to Iron Heights. We soon were in a room talking with Amelia Cross.

"Miss Cross, we would like to ask you a few questions," Detective West asked.

"Sure," Amelia said in a tiny voice.

"Miss Cross, do you remember anything right before you committed the crime," Draco asked calmly.

"I remember walking to the store to get a cake and then I saw a man with blonde and he looked pale. The next thing I know, I am a giant elephant storming my way through downtown. I couldn't stop myself. I was not in control. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't," Amelia said starting to cry.

"The blonde did he look like this man," I asked showing her a picture of my Father. She looked at the picture and started to cry more. This was bad.

"Yes, yes, that's the blonde man I saw," Amelia said still crying.

"Thank you, Miss Cross," Detective West said before they we left.

"My Father is not a Metahuman. He was in prison and it is impossible for him to be one," I told the Detective. There was always a chance, he was using the Imperius Curse.  
"Yeah, that might be true, but it doesn't seem like it," West said. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I simply don't understand how he could be one. He should have been locked up," I said quietly. My Father is here and causing trouble. The life I had here was over and there was nothing more I could do.

"Don't worry, we'll return to the station and make everyone aware of what is going on," West told me placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded my and we left Iron Heights. We soon arrived at the station. We both walked up to the lab to see my family, Barry and his friends laughing and talking. I gave a small groan thinking of all the embarrassing things my family might have told them.

"Draco, welcome back," Alice walked towards me and noticed my expression, "What happened?" she asked.

"Father, is the cause," I said before pulling her into a hug. My Father once again is interfering with my life.

"Draco, we will figure this out. What do you want to do," Sirius asked.

"Stay here, we need to help. We know Father and know how he will act. We could also find people he might turn to. There's not many still lift. He might also be working with other Metahumans," I said. Alice released me from the hug and smiled. Remus hand me a piece of chocolate, while Harry gave me a smile. I took a deep breath to focus on the task at hand.

"I'll call Parvati to see if she knows anything," Alice said walking away from the group. In reality, she was activating the old DA coins to send a message. She acted like she was speaking on the phone with Parvati. The Patil twin responded quickly and gave the list of names of Luscious' associates that were still alive and not in Azkaban.

"I'll call Hermione to see if there was anything left behind in his cell," Harry said also moving off to the side. Harry tried to contact Hermione, but it seemed she was busy at the moment.

"I have a list of names that might work. Parvati told me these people are still alive. They are Alecto Carrow, Corban Yaxley, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Jonathan Nott Snr. It seems those four fled the country after the last battle. There have been few sightings of them, but no real leads," Alice said looking at two of the names. Alecto Carrow and Corban Yaxley killed her Mother.

"Where were they last seen," Detective West asked.

"Carrow was last seen in Finland. Yaxley was seen in Germany. Lestrange was seen in Russia. And the last time Nott was last seen was in Canada. All this information is two years old," Alice told the group. They could all be helping Malfoy.

"At least we have some leads," West said. This was getting more dangerous as each hour passed. Many lives were in danger due to my father.

"Detective, have you made any progress with the case you presented to me earlier," Captain Singh asked.

"We made some. It turns out Lucius Malfoy has been the cause of the talked to the Metahumans and before they started their rampage across the city, they encountered Malfoy. We have a list of possible associates and were about to check them out," West said.

"Your father is here," Singh asked looking at me.

"Yes sir," I mumbled.

"Is there anything you could tell us that could lead to his capture," Singh asked.

"My father is resourceful. He is cruel and cunning. He would do whatever it takes to achieve his goal. He is cold," I said.

"He is known to be a manipulator and racist. He will look down on those he believes is beneath him," Alice said looking me. She was worried and wanted to get me out of here.

"Do we know what his plans might be," the Captain asked.

"He might want revenge on me," I whispered. That was the most likely motive for him being here.

"You and your family should go to England. It would be safer," Singh said looking concerned behind his mask.

"I won't leave. I have a job to do and I intend to do," I said. I looked at my family and saw their worried faces.

"Maybe, it would be best if we did leave. If Lucius is hear for you, then the best thing to do is to leave. He might follow us and at least in England more people would know him and how he acts. He would have nowhere to hide," Harry said. He does have some good points, but what if he isn't here for me.

"Draco, it's the best plan we have. We only agreed to stay, because you need us here. We should leave," Sirius said. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I didn't want to admit they were right.

"You are right. We should leave," I said reluctantly. All these Gryffindors are going to be the death of me.

"Are you going to come back," Allen asked.

"No, as much as I like it here, my place is in England with my family," I said smiling.

"You would be missed here, Julian," West said.

"I will miss it here," I said smiling. I said my goodbyes and left the CCPD. This was the best option. We walked to my apartment and with one simple spell, all of it was packed away. We Aparted to Wolfstar Bookstore. A bookstore that Remus owned for a little more than twenty years.

"You still own this place," I asked in shock. I thought after teaching at Hogwarts, he would have sold the place.

"Yeah, I love it here. Jane and Andy look after the place when I'm gone," Remus said looking around the upstairs apartment. I used to come here all the time when my Mother was busy or she had a trip with my Father.

"We should send a letter to Andy. She wanted to know when we arrived," Sirius said moving to a table.

"I never realised how much I miss it here," I said looking at some of the photos, Remus had on the mantle. I looked at the one in the middle. It showed myself, Harry, Ron, Alice, Ginny, Fred and George, Luna, and Blaise. It was in third year and a week before Christmas Break.

Flashback

Hogwarts, December, 1993

"Ron, why do you always wait last minute to do your homework," Hermione said with slight irritation.

"I'm not the only one. Harry hasn't finished his work either," Ron said looking at his best friend.

"Already finished it," Harry said smiling. Ron looked slightly betrayed and sighed.

"They only reason you finished it early is so Hermione and I could look over it. And the only reason we are doing that is so Professor McGonagall doesn't ban you from Quidditch," Alice said smirking.

"She is right Harry. I was hoping you would forget. Slytherin would have won this year," I said smirking.

"Good thing, I didn't forget. We can't have filthy snakes taking the House Cup," Harry said laughing. We all laughed, but was soon hit with a snowballs. The attack came from behind us. We quickly turned around to see Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, and Blaise with snowballs in their hands. Alice and Hermione started to make snowballs, while the rest of us made a fort. The other team did the same thing. The battle lasted for an hour. We were only stopped when a snowball thrown by Ron and blocked by Blaise hit Professor McGonagall. We all stopped and looked at the cat animagus.

"That was a good throw, Ron," Remus said from next to McGonagall.

"Not as good as yours, Mr Lupin," the older Witch said. Remus blushed slightly and smiled.

"Yes, while that was a complete accident," Remus said.

"Wait, Uncle Remy, what does Professor McGonagall mean," Alice asked. Remus blushed even more, while McGonagall gave a small smile.

"I believe it was the winter of your Uncle's fourth year. There was a snowball fight, much like this one and it only ended when I was hit with a snowball. The one who throw it was Professor Lupin," McGonagall said. Everyone laughed and a photo was snapped from Remus. We all looked carefree and at peace.

"Remus, make sure you give me one," I heard the Professor say.

End Flashback

* * *

Finally, I am finished with this chapter. It took me some time to write since I lost some inspiration, but I got some back. Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and followers. I love them all. I hope you all have a wonderful day.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you remember that day," Harry asked.

"Yeah, it was fun. I miss those days. Not all of them, but days where we were our age. Where we didn't have to worry about the war. Where we could be kids," I said looking at Harry.

"Don't we all. I remember my first Christmas with my real family. I was shocked and had no idea what to do. You, Ali, and Hermione just told me to act normally, but I was so nervous," Harry said smiling.

"Hey, you two. I remember that day. It was a funny day," Alice said coming from the kitchen.

"Did Sirius send the letter," I asked.

"Yeah and Aunt Andy already sent a reply. She said she would come over tomorrow. I also sent a letter to Hermione, Luna, Fred, and Ron. They sent one back saying they are coming over for dinner. Do you want help me, Uncle Rem, and Papa with dinner," Alice asked. Harry and I looked at each other. We knew better than trying to interfere.

"No, we're good. We'll clean up a bit," I said. Alice smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"That was a close one. We could have died," Harry said picking up some papers.

"At least Hermione isn't here. We will be died," I said smiling. We laughed as we picked up the living room.

"Hey Harry," a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Ginny. She had three children with her.

"Ginny, is that you? And these are your kids. Ali showed me pictures. Let me guess. The girl is Lily and the one with dark hair is James. Finally, you must be Albus," I said looking at each child.

"Draco, you've gotten scruffy. I'm glad you're back," Ginny said hugging me. I hugged her back. Soon, the entire room has filled with Luna and Neville's family, George and Angelina's family, Ron and Padma'a family, Fred, and Hermione. I was being hugged and introduced to all of their children. Hermione walked into the kitchen and helped with the cooking.

"So Draco, what've you've been up to," Ron asked.

"I was in America and worked with the Muggle police," I said smiling.

"What are you going to do, now," Neville asked.

"I want to become a healer. I was already studying to do so and almost do my license. I just need to take the test," I said.

"You should do it," Sirius said walking out of the kitchen.

"Is dinner ready yet," Hugo asked.

"Almost. Remus, Alice, and Hermione are making a special dessert. They kicked me out and told me to stay out," Sirius said.

"Love, even I was kicked out. They told me they were making it this time. I really don't feel like getting hexed by those two," Remus said. We all laughed at him and continued talking.

"Alright everyone, dinner is served," Alice said. She brought out her wand and set the table. Hermione waved her wand and the food was moved from the kitchen to the table.

"This looks good," Fred said walking up to Alice.

"And it possibly taste even better than it looks," Alice said giving Fred a kiss. I smiled and asked the question that has been on my mind.

"Why are you two not married yet," I asked. Alice gave me a look, but I ignored her.

"We just never had the time. With her working at Hogwarts and the shop," Fred said. Alice just turned away from him and talked with Luna. What happened? They were always together and had a plan. What was the cause of this? Did they even still love each other? I looked at the others and saw their sorrowful faces. What happened?

"So Draco, what have you been up to," Padma asked.

"I worked in America and I was part of the Muggle Police Force," I said. I soon smiled, once I saw the faces of the others. They were all looking at me in surprised.

"You worked with Muggles. The one, who couldn't understand the difference between a TV and microwave," Ron said laughing. Ron, knew more about Muggles, since Padma is a half-blood.

"I learned. I even earned a Muggle degree in science," I said.

"That most of have been hard," Padma said.

"It was at first, but I got use to the Muggle World. I actually enjoyed it. One thing, I never understood were cars. I never used them," I said.

"How did you last without Magic," Hermione asked with a smirk.

"It was easy. I didn't use it in public, but at my apartment I did," I replied.

"Uncle Draco, what did you do in the Muggle Police," Rose asked.

"I used science to help the police find the criminals," I responded slightly surprised. Why would she call me Uncle? I was a stranger to these children. Why did they act like they knew me?

"Did you miss anything while being gone," Lily asked. I thought for a second.

"There were a lot of things I missed. The cooking for one. All of you. And great deal of more things. I wished I was here to see all of you grow up," I said looking at each child.

"We heard about you from the stories we were told," Hugo said smiling. The rest of dinner was spent in the same way. We all learned more about each other.

"We have to get going," Ron said an hour later. The family left and soon Fred and Alice left.

"I have to go. I'll see you later," Alice said giving me a hug.

"Alright, Ali. Be safe and speak with Fred," I said. Soon, the couple was gone. I hope they are able to work out their issues. Soon, the only people left were Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and myself. Remus and Sirius were in the study, discussing lesson plans. I was left alone with Hermione and it was awkward. We were in the living room and staring in the opposite direction of each other.

"Ali told me you work at the Ministry," I said.

"Yeah, I'm the Minister. I just got elected two years ago," Hermione said smiling.

"How do you like it," I asked.

"It's hard work, but I'm not backing down," she replied. I smiled at her.

"Still as stubborn it seems," I said with a little. Hermione mocked glare at me. I smirked and she smiled back at me.

"You still want to become a Healer," she said.

"Of course. I need to take the exam. Hopefully, I'll be able to become a Healer," I said suddenly feeling stressed.

"I could always help you. I learned many Healing spells when I was helping you to study the first time," Hermione offered.

"But, you're busy now. I don't want to take you away from your work," I said.

"I don't mind. What do you say we start this weekend? I really have to go. I have an early day. It's really great seeing you again," Hermione said moving towards the fireplace.

"Hermione, can we meet up somewhere for lunch. We could eat at somewhere in the Muggle world or we could go to the Leaky Cauldron. Or I could cook. Or we could," I trailed off hearing slight giggles.

"Lunch sounds good. Tomorrow at 1. I'll meet you here," Hermione said before leaving. I smiled and went off to the room I had here


	11. AN

I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I'm stuck at the moment with this story. I might go back and rewrite somethings. It might be sometime before I update. I'm in school right now, so please be patient.

Thank you for the reads, the comments, and the favorites. They mean a lot to me.

Sorry for not updating, but I will return to this story. My inspiration for this one went on vacation and I'm waiting for it to return.


End file.
